Steam boilers have been the traditional method of providing process heating in bakeries for many years. However, energy costs have increased and steam heat is not efficient. Also, steam boilers are noisy and expensive to maintain. Reducing or eliminating boilers in heating systems improve air quality and greatly reduce or eliminate chemical or softening requirements.
In commercial or industrial environments, cooking equipment such as ovens generate significant amounts of heat that is vented, wasted and not recovered. To cut cost, heat recovery systems have been implemented that recover heat from the ovens exhaust stream and the heat is typically discharged. Heat recovery systems that incorporate hot water coils into oven stacks often fail due to rupturing of the coils. Other heat recovery systems can cause condensation issues, affect oven operation and simply put, are not effective.